The Cookie Cake Incident
by Sammy-Dee
Summary: His mom always told his sister "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach". So, a cookie cake had to be the perfect way to get Zexion to notice him right? Wrong, Demyx's mom failed to teach him how to cook. Zemyx three-shot
1. PART ONE

**. : : The Cookie Cake Incident : : .**

**-PART ONE-**

Demyx's mother had always told his sister, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Then she would proceed to drag his unwilling flesh and blood into the kitchen where she taught her how to make some of the most delicious masterpieces Demyx had ever tasted. He on the other hand, was forbidden from entering the kitchen. That was the woman's area. His place was in the forest, hunting with his father. So Demyx had resigned himself to getting as close as possible to the kitchen without actually entering it. If he were ever to show an interest in something 'girly' he would get an earful and most likely a beating from his dad. As his only son, Demyx was required to be a man, and the kitchen is not where the man belongs. The man is supposed to put the meat on the table. Yeah, his family was old fashioned like that, and as soon as he was old enough, Demyx would be forced to hunt alongside his dad.

At the young age of six Demyx, in an attempt to get closer to the kitchen, sat at the family's piano, which was located right next to the kitchen door. He figured out that as long as it looked and sounded like he was playing the large instrument, he could smell the smells, and see the sights behind that door without being reprimanded for being interested in cooking. At some point, while Demyx was pretending to play piano, he began recognizing different chords and notes, though he had no idea that was what they were called, he just knew he like the way it sounded. Eventually he no longer pretended to play, and sounded rather good while still listening to the instructions his mom gave his sister on the proper techniques of cooking. Then one day, after Demyx had been teaching himself piano for about a year, Grandpa Strife came over to visit. As was a custom for his family his mother immediately went to the kitchen with his sisters Larxene and Naminé to cook, although Naminé just watched since she was still too young to help, while the men watched TV. Demyx quickly grew bored of watching the pictures on the box move, and trotted over to the piano so he could watch his mom and sisters.

At first everything happened like it usually did. His mom and sisters went on cooking, not knowing they had an audience, his dad and Grandpa continued to watch TV, barely noticing the piano music being played a mere ten feet away from them, and Demyx continued to move his small fingers across the keyboard playing a random melody he had recently written. And then it all changed, his Grandpa finally picked up the extra noise in the room and his interest was immediately peeked. It was not amazing, no not even close, but when he saw that the person playing was his seven year old grandson he couldn't help but be amazed. He hadn't heard live piano music since his own father had died, and to know his son was having his grandson take piano lessons made his heart soar. Even with Demyx's unrefined talent he could hear his father in every note. "How long has he been getting lessons, John?" Grandpa Strife asked his son.

"Mmm, he's not getting lesson Pa, we don't have that kind of money." John answered.

"You mean this is him playing, without any sort of teaching? He's just figured this out on his own?"

"Yeah, he spends all his time on that damn piano. Larxene and Naminé watch TV at least, but that kid, he's always at the keys. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"He's got a calling John. This is not something you waste; you feed this and let it grow. He's got so much potential. Let me teach him boy. I'll do it for free. Just let me come over twice, no three times a week and let me teach him the basics, and show him what the notes he's playing look like. He could be so amazing John."

"Alright Dad, if it makes you happy go ahead."

At first Demyx didn't care for these lessons, he hardly paid attention to them. All he could think about was the fact that his grandpa was standing directly in front of the kitchen door and he could no longer see his mama cooking. Also, his grandpa had one of those loud booming voices that would be heard throughout the house, and made it impossible for Demyx to hear anything his mom was saying to Larxene. However, after he finally gave up on being able to spy on the kitchen activities, Demyx actually started listening and he learned that he really liked it. He began looking forward to these lessons, and even begged Grandpa Strife to come over more often, he had so little to learn in so much time…wait scratch that, he had so much to learn in so little time, and he wanted to know everything.

His grandpa not only taught him how to read and play but he taught him about all the great piano composers and Demyx was always eager to learn more. Before long, Demyx found he didn't care about the kitchen so much, he just wanted to play, and he wanted to make beautiful noise in his ugly life. Sure, he still thought about being able to cook with his mom, but playing piano with his grandpa was a perfect substitute in his opinion. When he had a bad day, all he had to do was pound those keys and everything was significantly better. When he had an incredibly wonderful day he fluidly ran his fingers over the keys in a cheerful tone letting the whole world know exactly how he felt. He'd never known something as wonderful as music and he would always be grateful that his grandpa honed his skills and believed in him every step of the way.

When Demyx's grandpa died he was only ten and that piano was all he had left of the man. He'd loved him more than anything but he knew he couldn't cry for him. His father didn't allow such an emotion to be shown that way. It was okay to hit your wife a little, yell at your annoying son, and chop the hell out of a tree, but crying was unacceptable. So Demyx did all he could do. He played that piano that held so many memories, and he played it for days without end. His favorite person in the world was gone and he wasn't coming back. With his mom always in the kitchen with his sisters he never saw her, and his dad, he was afraid of him and didn't want to be near him. His only comfort, the only love he'd ever received was from the man he'd just seen buried and he felt lost.

After three days of constant piano playing, and no sleep or food, only a few glasses of water, Demyx finally went to bed, collapsing in complete exhaustion. With any luck he'd wake up and find it was all a dream. Unfortunately Demyx didn't have such luck. He was woken up at three in the morning by his father, who grabbed his shoulder and forced him into a standing position. Demyx nearly fell over seeing as his foggy brain had just been completely disoriented but he caught himself, "Mmmup, whyyiam up?"

"Get dressed boy, I'm taking you hunting." His father spoke much too loud for this time of the morning.

"Why?"

"It'll cheer you up. Get dressed."

That was the day John found out his boy was a complete disappointment. When Demyx pulled the trigger it was all over. All hope that he had for that kid was lost. "Oh my God! I killed Bambi! You made me shoot Bambi! That poor fluffy little Bambi, he was just eating then…BAM" Demyx clapped his hands together loudly, "He's not eating any more. I'm so sorry, how could I do that. I'm…I'm, I'm a murderer, a murderer. How could you let me do that Dad, he was just eating, innocently going about life, and, and…" John couldn't take it anymore; with great force he backhanded his son, who shook it off admirably.

"We have to eat too, Demyx."

Demyx's eyes went wide as he clapped his gun free hand over his heart, "We're gonna eat him! Oh my God!" And then it truly started. Demyx cried the entire way home. John debated pulling over and beating the shit out of him, but he had a strong feeling that wouldn't help anything. Demyx just wasn't the son he wanted, and because of that, and the fact that his father was dead, he'd be hunting alone from now on.

As soon as they arrived home Demyx ran to the old Joanna and wrote a dark, brooding song that could give Rachmaninov a run for his money. He put all of his grief, all of his guilt from pulling that trigger into the song as he pounded away at the black and whites. The piano became the only thing in his life that cared about him, and before long, Demyx forgot about his desire to be in the kitchen, and focused only on playing the piano and learning any other instrument he came across. The kitchen had left his life; at least, it had until recently.

He'd been living with his cousins for a few months now. Why you might ask? Well, after John figured out he couldn't beat the gay out of Demyx he kicked him out of the house. He gave his only son, one duffel bag and said, "Whatever you can fit in that, is yours. You leave the rest and never come back boy. You're no longer welcome here."

So Demyx packed a few items of clothing and as much food as possible and started walking. It was the dead of winter and he'd piled as much clothing on himself as he could manage while keeping the ability to walk, but he was still cold. The only pair of shoes he had was a ragged pair of converse sneakers and they were soaking through in the snow. But even the chill in his feet was not the coldest thing he was feeling. His heart felt frozen. He knew he was a disappointment, but how could his father do that to him. How could he just throw him into the negative degree weather and forget about him. He understood why his mom didn't fight to keep him in the house, she would've been beaten for that, but it still hurt him that she wasn't willing to try. He'd seen a mama bear risk her life for her cubs on the discovery channel, but his own mother wasn't willing to get a bruise or two.

Then Demyx realized how selfish that sounded and immediately scolded himself for thinking his mother should risk her life for him. "I'm a horrible son. Only an awful person would want his mama to get hurt to protect him. I should be able to protect myself; she shouldn't need to be there for me…My feet hurt." He said to the cold air around him, knowing no one would ever hear him in the middle of nowhere but hating the silence.

After walking for about an hour with the frozen air eating at his exposed skin, while the sun kissed the earth goodnight, Demyx finally saw headlights in the distance. As the car neared him, Demyx through his thumb out, praying that his grandpa was watching over him and sent this car his way. Those thoughts were soon diminished when the car kept going. He let a single tear fall down his cheek before throwing his duffel to the ground, ready to give up and just die. He had no chance of getting anywhere warm on foot and knew he'd be dead soon anyway. Just as he was about to collapse in the snow next to his bag, the car stopped, then it jerked a bit and began moving towards Demyx in reverse. "Thank you Grandpa, thank you." He picked up his bag and rushed toward the black Pontiac.

"Were you headed kid?" The driver called through the open window.

"Somewhere warm?" Demyx responded. The driver chuckled in such a way that Demyx was immediately warmed and somewhat giddy at its sultry sound.

"Throw your shit in the trunk; I'm heading to Twilight Town, you heard of it?" The man asked.

"Um, yeah actually," Demyx walked around and placed his bag in the trunk of the car before climbing into the passenger's seat, "My cousins live th- wow." Demyx stopped as his eyes found his company. The man looked like he'd be incredibly tall if allowed to stand and if his extravagant red hair and intense green eyes weren't enough to catch your attention the inverted triangle tattoos under his eyes would do the trick. Oh, and that smirk that just screamed 'yeah I'm sexy, I know it, what are you gonna do about it' made Demyx completely speechless.

"You okay there cuttie?"

"Oh, um yeah, sorry. Um I have heard of Twilight Town, my cousins live there so this will be good. I'll probably be able to convince them to let me stay for a little while. It's pretty awesome that you just happen to be going to a nowhere town that my family just happens to live in." Demyx silently thanked his grandfather again.

"Eh, small world."

Almost immediately after the redhead began driving, Demyx felt his eyes getting heavy and before long he passed out. Several hours later Demyx woke up to find his head in the redhead's lap and jumped up in his seat.

"Morning sunshine." He greeted Demyx.

"Demyx."

"What?"

"My name is Demyx, you called me sunshine. Sunshine makes me think of happy things, and I'm not really happy, so I'm more like sundown. But I think it's probably just better that you call me my real name."

"Alright then, I can do that Sundown. My name is Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"I doubt it. The only thing I seem to be able to memorize is music; I don't have room for anything else."

"Okay, I guess I can accept that, music is more useful than my name anyway. So Sundown, where do these cousins of yours live?" Demyx rattled off the address, "Hmm, I know where that is. We should be there soon."

"You keep calling me Sundown."

"And."

"Nothing, I've just, I've never had a real nickname before."

"How does that happen?" Axel asked.

"I don't know? I just never had one." Demyx tried to think back to high school. He'd never really had any friends. Larxene called him twerp, Naminé called him Demyx, his mom called him…hmm, he wasn't even sure he'd ever heard her say his name. She never had a reason to talk to him. And his dad, his dad had many names for him, the most common and nicest one was boy. "I guess, boy, was a nickname I had."

"Boy, that's the best your friends could do?"

"I didn't have friends. That's just one of the names my dad called me."

"One of them? Can I assume the other ones weren't quite as kind?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Sundown, that's awful. My pops ran out on me, my brother and my mom so I never had to deal with a father figure."

"I'm sorry too. Wasn't that hard for you?" Demyx asked.

"No, not at all. See my mom; she's the greatest woman in the world. She did everything for my brother and me. We never really had time to miss a father figure 'cause she filled both spaces."

"You mom sounds cool."

"She's the best."

"Do you live around here?" Demyx asked curiously, he was kind of interested in meeting this amazing woman who played both mother and father to the two children she raised on her own.

"Nah, I'm from Traverse Town. I came here to meet my father, and maybe to kick his ass, if all goes well."

"That's going well?"

"Yep."

Demyx quirked and eyebrow at Axel, waiting for further explanation, but it never came. "Okay then. Oh, this is it!" Demyx threw himself across Axel's lap as he enthusiastically began pointing at his cousins' house, nearly causing Axel to lose control of the vehicle. "That's it, that's them. This one, this house."

"Okay, okay, I got it Sundown. I'm turning see." Axel pulled into the driveway of the small blue house, and parked the car. "You're cute Demyx. I'm gonna wait here until you I know they're going to let you stay alright. If they say its okay, wave to me. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around A-…umm A-ah-ac, oh, I got it, Axel! See you around Axel!" Axel shook his head at Demyx and smiled as he stepped out of the passenger side door.

"Hey, can I get a picture?"

"Of me?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"Umm, alright then, can I ask why?" Demyx asked as he climbed back into the car and leaned his back against Axel's chest so he could get a picture of them together.

"I like to photograph good memories. You never know when a person won't be around anymore." CLICK. "Good luck, and be safe Sundown"

"Um, you too, Axel." Demyx pulled himself out of the car again, still slightly stunned by Axel's words, but completely understanding them. He didn't have any pictures of his grandpa, not one. And now he didn't even have the piano they'd shared.

After grabbing his duffel bag out of the trunk, Demyx carefully made his way through the snow and up to the front door. Then he raised a fist and knocked on the hard wood.

xXxXxXx

At the sound of a knock on the front door, Roxas was woken from his peaceful rest and violently jumped off the couch when he realized he was sleeping on top of his twin. Then he smiled as he looked down upon his slumbering brother. Sora always did have an amazing ability to sleep through everything. As he was about to lean down and brush some hair from the brunettes face, another knock sounded at the door. "Shit." Abandoning his brother on the couch, Roxas moved forward and made his way to the door.

xXxXxXx

When the door finally opened Demyx gave his cousin the biggest smile he could muster up in his depression. With an over exaggerated wave Demyx greeted his cousin, "Hi Roxas! Haven't seen you since, well…um, last Christmas?"

"Yeah, something like that." Roxas said in his casually irritated voice. "Why are you here?"

"Well, you see…you look like you were sleeping?" Demyx began and soon lost track of what he was saying when he spotted the dark circles under Roxas' eyes, the tired expression, and the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of blue flannel pajama pants.

"Demyx, focus, why hell are you standing in front of my door with a duffel bag and way too many layers of clothes that happen to be making you look like a fatty."

"Don't be hatin'." Demyx said in an offended tone as he glanced over his haggard appearance. He hadn't been thinking about how he looked in several layers of clothes, he'd been thinking about warmth, and a way to fit more in his duffel bag.

"Demyx, get to the question! Why are you here?" Roxas was raising his voice now, frustrated with his cousin's inability to focus on one topic for very long.

"Oh, I um…My dad kicked me out, and I was cold, and the guy was coming here, and you and Sora sort of like me, but no one else does, and I'm still cold, and lonely, and sad, and cold, and homeless, and confused, and sad, and, and, and I just thought maybe, but you don't seem happy to see me, so maybe I should just go…" Demyx turned around slowly and started walking away. He had no idea what he was going to do. He had nowhere else to go. Roxas and Sora tolerated him, but he was like the black sheep of the family, no one seemed to care for him too much.

"Wait Demyx." When Roxas sighed those two glorious words Demyx immediately turned around with a hopeful smile on his face. "First, who is this guy you're talking about, who just happened to be coming here? And what do you mean I'm not happy to see you?"

"Axel, the guy," Demyx pointed to the car sitting in the driveway, "And you just look kinda pissed to see me here."

"What're you talking about, this is my happy face." Roxas said without changing the sour expression on his face.

"I'd hate to see your angry face."

"Oh, everyone does. You know the expression, 'if looks could kill', mine can kill, beware."

"You're a little scary."

"So I've been told. Now get your ass in here and out of the cold. You're annoying as hell but I don't want you freezing. And we just happen to have an extra room."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Roxas!" Demyx exclaimed with great passion and relief just before pouncing on his much smaller cousin, and wrapping his arms and legs around him in a giant hug. "You're my savior!" Roxas wasn't even bothering to help Demyx stay up and prevent him from cracking his skull open, when Demyx suddenly grabbed both sides of his face and proceeded to leave a sloppy closed mouth kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, okay, get off of me." Roxas said as he wiped Demyx spit from his face and then pulled Demyx's legs apart making him fall to the ground.

"Oww, that was mean." Demyx whined and pulled himself off the ground while Roxas started to close the door. "WAIT!"

Roxas nearly jumped out of his shoes at Demyx's yelling, "God, what?"

"I need to wave, I almost forgot."

"Wave to whom?"

"Achel. Wait that's not right…" A finger went to Demyx's mouth as he tried to remember the stranger's name. And he'd just said it a few minutes ago. "Alex! Nope, Akel? I got it, Axel. The beautiful stranger who drove me here, I got to wave to him so he knows you're letting me stay." With that settled Demyx stuck his head through the partially opened door and waved at the red head, who waved back before pulling out of the driveway. "He's really pretty."

"He's a guy." Roxas said in confusion. He'd always assumed that Demyx was straight. "So why were you kicked out?"

Roxas asked as he and Demyx walked through the living room, pass the sleeping Sora, and into the kitchen. "Oh, I'm a…I was a bad son. They'd finally had enough of me. But I'm twenty, so it was time to leave anyway. When you're as worthless as me, there's really no reason for your parents to keep you."

"That's horrible Demyx. I know I say you're annoying but you're not worthless."

"That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Well, yeah I guess you're right. It's just the nicest thing I've been told since Grandpa died."

"Hmm, well, let me show you your room."

"Oh, yay! Do I get to decorate it? Can I paint it blue? Dad always made me keep my room gray, but I feel it's too dull, I like blue. And, and, and, can I have a…" Demyx inched closer to Roxas and whispered, "A door?"

"Yeah, it's already got a door Demyx." Roxas laughed lightly at his cousin's odd question. Who would think they weren't allowed to have a door?

"Really?" Demyx's eyes filled with hope.

"Dem, look at me." Roxas stopped in the hallway and faced his cousin, "Do I look like the type who jokes. You have a door; I'm not taking it away." Demyx beamed at Roxas and got ready to pounce but just before he could Roxas placed his hands on his cousins shoulders, "Don't you dare jump on me again, I'm not afraid to kick you."

"Aww, but I just want to show you my appreciation." Demyx whined.

"You can show me your appreciation by getting your bag out of my foyer, putting it in your room, and shutting up, 'cause I'm tired and want to sleep."

"Okay, is that one my room, that one right there, with the door" Demyx asked pointing to a room at the end of the hallway.

"Demyx, they all have doors, and yes, that one's yours." Demyx let out an almost squeal before running back to the foyer for his bag. Roxas didn't even have time to turn his head and watch him leave before the ecstatic blonde was back, bag in tow. "One more thing Dem?"

"Yeah?" Demyx asked before opening his own door for the first time.

"Are you gay?" Roxas asked with mild curiosity. It didn't really matter to him one way or the other; he just wanted to get some things straight.

"Um…would it matter?"

"Not in the least. I'm just curious because you were saying how good looking that _guy_ Axel was."

"Who's Axel?"

"The guy in the car, who drove you here."

"Oh, oh yeah, he was sexy; just oozing with it. Like imagine a chocolate fountain, but the chocolate is actually sexiness, and the fountain is actually Axel. Yeah, that's how it is. Axel oozes chocolaty sexiness from every poor, and I do think he knows it."

"So you are gay."

"I'm sorry." Demyx's head dropped and his hand left the doorknob, fearing that he was about to get kicked out again, and this time Axel wouldn't be around.

"For what?"

"For being gay. I didn't try…I really didn't. If I could I would try to fall in love with a girl, but I just can't. They don't interest me." Demyx apologized as he began to walk away from Roxas, planning on leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Not leaving." Roxas stated as he jumped in front of Demyx and blocked the door. "Demyx, I don't care that you're gay. Were you stick dick is none of my business. Now you're staying here, because I want you to stay here. Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Cranky."

"Good…What?" Roxas' normally sour face turned to a surprised mortification, "Don't call me that again, yes I'm a crab, but no names."

"Okay."

"Go unpack." That was the beginning of Demyx's new, and greatly improved life. Though he annoyed them daily they tolerated him. Their only rule for the unruly blond was that he was not allowed, under any circumstance, to go in the basement.

"Okay Demyx, understand this," Sora spoke clearly and very slowly to Demyx a few days after he first moved in, "The basement," He pointed to the door directly behind his back, "Is a Demyx free zone. Understand?"

"So you can go anywhere, anywhere at all in the house, except the basement." Roxas reiterated.

"So as long as it's not the basement…" Demyx began.

"You are free to enter." Roxas finished.

"But the basement…" Demyx started once again.

"Is a Demyx free zone." Sora concluded.

"Okay, I got it. I'm not allowed anywhere 'cept the basement." Demyx grinned widely as he teased his cousins while they glared at him, ready to end his life right there. "Relax, I was just joking. Basement equals off limits to me, I understand. Don't be hatin'."

"You sure you understand…" Roxas began with his serious face glued to Demyx's amused one.

"That the basement is completely off limits to me. Under no circumstances am I allowed to go down there. It's a Demyx free zone. Even if there were a tornado, I am not allowed down there, I'll have to wait it out in the bathroom. I get it, I really do." Demyx finished for his cousin.

Demyx didn't mind this rule. He was quite happy to have one 'off limits' place, when he had so many other freedoms he'd never before had. This was his first time ever having a door, and therefore privacy, the first time he wasn't woken up in the morning by his parents yelling either at him or each other, and the first time he wasn't afraid to just be himself, without the threat of a long lecture about what a man should be. On occasion he'd thought about opening that door, sneaking down the steps of the stairs, and finding out what they were hiding, but he had too much respect for them. They were keeping a roof over his head, not even requiring him to pay rent, they fed him, kept him warm, and socialized with him every once in a while. They only asked one thing of him, and that was to not go in the basement. So he kept himself away from it. He was too grateful to do that to his generous cousins. Whatever they were keeping from him, he'd respect their wishes.

He had no idea what they did down there for hours, but it wasn't his place to know. He'd suspected they hid all the cool game systems and games down there, or maybe a huge giant screen TV, but then he thought of the actually logistics of that. They were the same age as him, going to college and had minimum wage jobs. There was no way they could afford all that stuff, and this house, and college. So that idea was quickly wiped from Demyx's mind. That didn't mean he'd stopped coming up with weird schemes they may be up to down there. After all, Roxas and Sora seemed to spend most of their free time down there. Whatever they did in the basement had to be good right? Oh well, Demyx figured he'd never know the truth, and his guesses were more than likely way off.

Today happened to be one of those days in which Sora and Roxas had retired to the basement, almost as soon as they woke up, and left Demyx alone upstairs. They did this quite often, even though the repercussions of it were almost always devastating. Demyx had a horrible tendency to get in trouble when he was alone. He didn't try to, the trouble just found him, and it prefers him while he's alone. So whenever Roxas and Sora are in the basement, they come up to find some sort of horrible disaster in their house. On one particular occasion they hadn't come upstairs until about ten at night, and they opened the door to hear a screaming Demyx and some other unrecognizable screeching. They walked into their front room and quickly found the source of the commotion, Demyx…and a raccoon.

With his sitar in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other, Demyx was slightly crouched and yelling at the raccoon, which appeared to have run under one of the end tables for protection. "Out damned raccoon! Out I say! What! Will you ne'er leave this house? Is this how you repay my charity?!" Demyx yelled reminiscent of Lady Macbeth. "I gave you a piece of cheese that does mean you live here. Out raccoon, out!"

"I don't think that's working Demyx." Zexion, their neighbor, said from his spot a few feet away from Demyx and the raccoon.

"Roxas and Sora are gonna be mad if he's in here when they come back upstairs Zexion."

"Damn right we are? Why the hell is there a raccoon in our house?!" Roxas yelled at his cousin.

"It was an accident. He was on the porch and I thought he looked hungry, so I grabbed a piece of cheese. After I gave the cheese to him he ran inside and I've been trying to get him out ever since. When Zexion pulled into his driveway he heard my yelling so he decided to try to help, but he's not doing much better than me."

"Seriously, you have no ideas Zexion? You have to help us? There's a raccoon in our house!" Sora insisted as he stared down the fuzzy gray hissing ball of fluff under the table

"Um excuse me, but I don't _have _to do anything for you. And no, I don't know what to do; I'm not an animal whisperer. I suggested leaving a trail of food out the door, but the damn beast doesn't seem to want to leave. He just ate the cheese and went back to his hiding place. I also suggested leading him to that crate," Zexion pointed at an animal carrier near Roxas and Sora, "But the bastard was too smart to go in it. And I have things to do, so good luck to you all." With that said Zexion turned on his heel and walked out the still open door.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Sora asked no one in particular.

So the three boys took the 'X' out of Zexion's name and named the raccoon Ienzo, to spite the blue haired man. Ienzo now sleeps in Demyx's room and likes to cuddle, only listens to Demyx, and even then its only on occasion, and his new favorite past time is knocking Christmas trees over. Though, not everything Demyx did resulted in a new pet. Sometime it just meant they needed to do some remodeling or take a trip to the hospital. Despite these unfortunate events, Roxas and Sora had not ended their trips to the basement; they just prepared themselves for anything when they emerged. One would think they had learned, but no, they left him alone, and now Demyx had run out of things to do. When Demyx runs out of ideas, he begins to think, and that's often worse than just leaving him alone. His father had always said, "You're too stupid to think for yourself, it's best to let others do it for you."

But no one was here to think for Demyx. As he was lying across his bed, gently strumming his sitar, he couldn't help where his thoughts went. It was the same place they always went. And that place was _him_; the brilliant slate haired next door neighbor. Demyx had fallen for him the first day he saw him.

It was only a few days after he'd moved in and his cousins had set the ground rule. Roxas and Sora were at school and Demyx was playing their upright piano, which just happened to be their great grandpa's piano. Demyx had been ecstatic to find out that his cousins had a piece of his grandpa. He thought he'd never have anything to remind him of that man, but here he was, sitting and his grandpa's father's piano. The piano his grandpa had learned to play on. He couldn't get enough of the instrument and played it every chance he had.

While pounding away at the keys Demyx was too distracted to hear the front door open. And he didn't notice the footsteps behind him, nor did he see the man that would change his life, until he finally finished playing his song with a flourish of his hands and a spin, which was stopped halfway through when he spotted the gorgeous man. And he had thought Axel was sexy. Though this man didn't ooze it so much as he silently held it within himself, only letting a select few glance at it, giving him a very mysterious presence. His long blue bangs covered the entire right side of his perfectly shaped face, and covered one of his gorgeous sparking dark blue eyes. Demyx just stood completely still as he stared open mouthed at the man standing only two feet away from him. When he finally composed himself, he picked his mouth off the floor, raised a hand and waved it before saying, in a slightly high voice, "Hi?"

The blue haired man smirked at Demyx before letting a small laugh leave his beautifully shaped lips. Demyx's stomach immediately did flips. Axel who? This man was, he was…he just couldn't describe it. This man had everything. He was the most gorgeous man Demyx had ever seen and the only man Demyx had ever considered breaking his rule for. His rule was that he'd never allow anyone to get close to him. It was a rule that resulted from years of his father telling him, "No one will ever love a piece of shit like you." Even if Demyx told his father there was a chance someone would love him one day, his dad would come back with, "Even if someone does fall in love with you, despite your clear lack of intelligence and homosexuality, you will never be good enough for them." And Demyx had always been scared that was true, that he wasn't good enough.

But this man, this man made him question it, this man made him want to believe that wasn't true, that he had just as much of a chance as anyone to make someone fall in love with him, and that he was good enough for them. "Hello, Demyx." The slate haired man greeted, in a voice that held the most melodious note in it that Demyx had ever heard. It was such an inspiring voice that he immediately had an idea for a song, 'Melodious Nocturne'. It would mimic this man's voice in its every note, every line, every cadence, this song would capture everything that this man was, and it was filling Demyx's head to the point of hurting. He had to get it out; he had to play it, to write it. But he didn't want to be rude, so he waited for the man to continue until he realized the man had said his name.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your cousin told me there was a musical blond named Demyx staying in his house. He wanted me to come check on you and make sure you hadn't burned the house down. Honestly, with the way he was talking about you, I thought you'd be much younger."

"I'm twenty, but I'm a child at heart. I can't fathom the reason why someone would want to give up their childlike view of the world just because they're getting older. I like seeing the world for everything it isn't, and everything I wish it was. I don't want to know about war, and politics. I'd rather keep that knowledge in the back of my head, stored for when I need it, but not polluting the happiness I could be experiencing."

"So if I understand correctly," Zexion crossed his arms and placed a hand near his mouth, "You are up to date on the goings on in the world; you just choose not to dwell in the drama of it?"

"Precisely."

"Well, that's certainly a…peaceful way to live. Maybe even smart."

"Smart? Did you just call me smart?"

"It would seem I have, yes."

"No one's ever told me I was smart."

"Then no one has talked to you for more than two seconds have they?"

"They talk to me; I just don't think they listen." Demyx frowned at the floor beneath his feet. "I don't think they feel I have any intelligent input so they drown me out."

"That's an unfortunate loss for them."

"You think so?"

"I know so. My life has been enriched just by spending ten minutes with you."

Demyx's eyes were beginning to tear up. He'd never heard so many kind words about himself in such a short amount of time. "I think someone needs a hug." He struggled to say through the lump that had grown in his throat, "and that someone is me." Without thinking twice Demyx hopped forward and wrapped his arms around the nameless and unbelievably kind stranger. He was sure he'd be kicked or shoved away, it's what everyone did to him, but he needed the contact. He needed the feeling of someone else's body against his own, supporting him, accepting him, believing in him, and he felt this was the only man that could do any of that. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was impossible for this man to do all of that for him, this fast, but Demyx never did anything slow. He held onto the man as tight as he could and prepared himself for some form of punishment. But it never came. Instead of a knee to the groin, a fist in the side, or a hard shove in the chest, Demyx was surprised to feel arms gently wrap around him, hugging him back. He couldn't hold them back anymore, the tears fell freely now. "Why are you hugging me?" He asked.

"You need it." Was the simple response. They stayed there for several minutes the blue haired man's arms gently wrapped around Demyx, supporting him and accepting him, while Demyx continued to let his tears silently fall. Then the front door opened again to reveal Roxas and Sora.

"What the hell are you doing to Zexion?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, Zexion doesn't like to be touched." Roxas supported his brother's outburst.

Demyx dropped his arms from the blue haired man like he was doing something wrong and had just been scolded. "It's true, I don't like to be touched, but this man is clearly in need of human contact. I could not bring myself to deny him something that it would appear he's been missing from his life."

A truly, kind man, Demyx decided. He knew he'd never get over this one. He'd be in love with this man for the rest of his life, whether the feelings were mutual or not. Sure, he'd be in for a lifetime of pain seeing as this man probably wasn't even gay, and if he was he probably had no interest in Demyx, but he couldn't help it. He was in love with him, and nothing could change that. "So, your name's Zexion?"

"Yes, Demyx, that is my name."

_Part two coming soon~_

**So this is the beginning of "The Cookie Cake Incident". I realize there was no cookie cake, but it's coming I swear. It just seems that this story keeps getting longer and longer so I had to split it up. There will be either two or three parts to this. And there may also be a spinoff, depending on how this does. **

**I hope you enjoyed, I wrote this as a sort of comic relief from my other story "Details".**

**Thanks for any and all reviews, favs, and alerts.**


	2. PART TWO

**. : : The Cookie Cake Incident : : .**

**-PART TWO-**

That was only the first meeting. As it turned out, Zexion was not only a neighbor, but a very good friend of Roxas and Sora. It was not uncommon for Demyx to wake up in the morning, go into the kitchen in nothing but his pajama bottoms and slippers for a bowl of cereal and find Zexion sitting at the table with his cousins. The first time this happened Demyx was quite surprised.

It was only two days after he first set eyes on that gorgeous slate haired stranger that he awoke earlier than usual and felt completely famished. He threw his blankets, yes blankets, he now had more than one for those chilly winter nights, placed his feet in his slippers, yet another thing his family had not been able to afford, and shuffled across his bedroom floor until his foot caught on the corner of his carpet and sent him tumbling to the ground. As a result of having just woken up, Demyx was unable to throw his hands out in time to catch himself, and he face planted on the thin carpet, burning the side of his face as he slid a few inches. "Owwwwwy." Demyx lazily pushed himself off of the ground with his two hands until he was in an upright position sitting on his legs. "Why'd you have to go hatin' like that? I didn't do anything to you. I vacuum you every day, and you get washed once a month. Is that it, do you not like baths? No more baths then." After finishing his conversation with the carpet, he once again made his way out of his room and into the bathroom he shared with his cousins.

"Eww, I look icky." Demyx spoke to himself when he looked in the mirror. He could see a slight carpet burn growing on the side of his forehead and on his cheekbone, and poked it with his slender finger. "Stupid carpet! Coulda warned me." Stepping back, Demyx glanced at the full portrait of himself. His hair was all pushed to one side, and he had a hint of dark circles under his eyes. Other than that he considered himself to be a decent looking guy. He knew he was nothing special, everything about him was average. Average blue eyes, average blond hair, average shape to his face, average nose, average lips, he was just average. But it didn't bother him. His dad had told him he'd never be good enough for anyone, and he believed that, so he never worried about finding himself someone special. Therefore, any inadequacies he had were irrelevant.

After taking care of all of his bathroom necessities, managing only to get in a fight with the hot water knob and the toothpaste, Demyx trotted into the hallway completely refreshed and fully awake. With a slight dance to his step, and a made up tune is his head, Demyx pranced down the hall. Every day that he woke up to the sound of traffic and not his parent's furious screams at each other or him, was a good day in his book. And long ago Demyx had decided to make the most of his awful life. It was something his Grandpa had taught him; live every day like it's your last. So Demyx tried his best to be happy every day. No, it didn't always happen, but today he was happy. He knew how truly lucky he was to be alive and have a home, and nothing could bring him down.

With a slight hop, Demyx turned the corner and entered the kitchen, only to immediately jump back out with an "eep" at the sight of his crush at the kitchen table. He'd been looking so sleek, so sexy, so unbelievably delectable sipping his hot chocolate with a book lying in front of him. He even had a way of dressing that made Demyx want to melt at the man's feet and beg him to love him for the rest of their lives. It was sophisticated and at the same time made him look like a rock star, while Demyx's way of dressing was reminiscent of a toddler set loose in a thrift store. And those eyes, they were the most beautiful dark blue Demyx had ever seen, and matched Zexion's current silk shirt perfectly. On top of all the yummy goodness on the outside, he was even more gorgeous on the inside, and he seemed to actually like Demyx, which was not something the blond was used to.

And for the first time in his life, Demyx was worried about his appearance. He hadn't spiked his hair yet, he wasn't sure if he had any eye crusts in the corner of his eyes, he had a huge rug burn on the side of his face, he was in nothing but his pajama pants, and worst of all, no matter what he did to himself, he was just average. "Demyx?" He heard Zexion's melodic voice from the kitchen. His eyes immediately went wide and he rushed to the mirror on the wall in the living room, quickly making sure his hair wasn't a complete disaster, that his eyes were clean of any crust, and anything else he felt necessary.

When he felt he was somewhat presentable, Demyx walked back to his hiding place next to the kitchen entryway, "Y-yes, Zex-zexion?" Ugh, why wasn't his mouth working? He didn't stutter, not even when his dad was screaming in his face. He'd always had a way with words, he loved talking. It was one of the many reasons everyone hated him. The only problem he ever had with talking, was sticking with one subject, he tended to have an extremely short attention span. So why was he having difficulty saying such a simple statement. _Yes Zexion, you called, how may I service you? Maybe you want me to love you forever. Well, if that's the case, you're in luck. I just happen to be full of love to give, and I couldn't possibly think of a better person to give it too._ Well, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to his crush, but he shouldn't have tripped over the two words he had said.

xXx

"I've seen both of your cousin's in less clothes, it doesn't perturb me in the least. You needn't hide. Or if you feel more comfortable, you can go change and come back. Unless of course it's me you have a problem with, in that case I can leave." Zexion finished, hiding the smirk on his face from Roxas and Sora with his book. It wasn't often that someone made him smile, and he certainly didn't want that rarity seen by the twins. He gave the blond three seconds before he stormed into the kitchen and insisted he not leave. Three…two…one…CRASH.

xXx

"Unless of course it's me you have a problem with, in that case I can leave." Demyx just couldn't get over how much he loved Zexion's voice, and how much that smoky, sultry, hypnotizing, melodic voice inspired him. He'd already written 'Melodious Nocturne' to perfection, there was nothing he could do to that song to make it better. It completely captured Zexion and was now Demyx's favorite song. Wait, did Zexion just say he was leaving? Demyx flew around the wall, attempting to enter the kitchen but catching his foot on a decorative table, sending both him and the table crashing to the floor. "Owwwy. All you fucking things are trying to kill me!" Demyx growled, losing his patience with the various items that were attacking him today, as he stood up and wiped the dirt off himself. "Oh, wait, not important!" He turned on his heels to look at the sexy man in his kitchen, who suspiciously didn't look at all like he was planning to move, therefore never planned on leaving and Demyx just trashed an extremely expensive table for nothing. "You said you were going to leave, you don't look like you're leaving?"

"I said I _could_, not that _would_." Zexion responded quietly to the lovely blond standing across from him. Then he lifted his eyes from his book to meet Demyx's only to find the blonde's beautiful face marred, which really shouldn't have surprised him. According to what Roxas had told him the other day, Demyx was very accident prone. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Good job Zexion. I think you should pay for that table. There's no way you didn't see that coming." Sora commented from his place at the table while Roxas was washing dishes at the sink and Zexion's eyes went back to his book.

"At least we moved mom's vase" Roxas said.

"They're just material possessions; there are more important things in life. Did you even stop to think, 'Hmm, I wonder if our irreplaceable cousin is okay, he could have cracked his head open.' I bet you didn't. But maybe you should. Ever since he moved in you two haven't stopped talking about him, so I ask you, wouldn't you miss him more than that table?" Zexion spoke without taking his eyes off the book.

"Well, yes, of course we'd miss him. But he's obviously fine." Sora pointed at Demyx who was looking quite surprised about where the conversation had gone. No one worried about him, ever. What a stupid question for Zexion to ask.

"Mhmm." Zexion raised his eyes from his book again meeting Demyx's, "And to answer you Demyx, I never did plan on leaving. If you truly had a problem with my presence here I would have told you to deal with it. I just wanted to get you in here."

"Well it worked." Demyx responded as he sat in the chair next to his crush, catching the alluring scent of the hot chocolate sitting in front of him as the tendrils of steam rose through the air.

"Yes it did." Zexion nearly whispered with a smile on his face.

"You are a very quiet person." Demyx observed continuing to stare at the blue haired man. He'd tried, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of him, and was hoping Zexion wouldn't find it rude.

"You obviously haven't seen him play Halo." Roxas interrupted as he put the last dish away and walked to the coat stand.

As his cousin pulled his coat on and grabbed Sora's for him Demyx asked, "What do you mean?"

"Just that he's a completely different person while playing Xbox." Sora reiterated as he grabbed his coat from Roxas and threw it over his shoulder.

"Trash talk is a strategy." Zexion defended himself.

"And singing love songs to the girls when they kill you?" Roxas asked.

"I find the reactions amusing."

"Whatever, we gotta go to school. We'll see you two later." Sora called as he walked out the door behind Roxas.

"Love songs?" Demyx asked with a large smile plastered across his face.

"Yes, well, I don't do that a lot. Mostly I just offend the different races and religions, basically anything that makes someone different. Sometimes I do different voices to piss people off. I have to do something to make the game more interesting for me." Zexion had put his book down and had his full attention on Demyx. Very few people ever gave Demyx their full attention. They usually considered him background noise, but with Zexion he was the leading act.

"Why do you need to make it more interesting?"

"Well, I'm very good at it, so I'm always winning without trying too hard, in Halo, some of the other games are much more difficult. I think I remember someone telling me to shove a toaster up my ass or maybe he told me he'd come find me and shove it up my ass. I don't quite remember, people tell me a lot of things in that game. It's entirely hilarious to get in fights with people and see just how much you can piss them off." Zexion reminisced.

"I wouldn't know. I've never played a video game before." Demyx said sadly. He'd always wanted to but his parents just didn't have enough money to buy them games. Even when the kids at school were running around with their friends, telling them how amazing their new game was, Demyx never got mad at his parents for not making a lot of money. He chose to cherish the possessions he did have, and not dwell in the fact that he couldn't talk about what everyone else was talking about because he didn't have the same luxuries as everyone else. Sometimes he would attempt to talk to someone, asking question about the games, but he'd always get laughed at for not knowing these obvious details. Eventually he gave up and chose to sit away from the students, and play his guitar, a gift from his grandfather, one Demyx was sure he couldn't afford.

"Really, never?" Zexion asked curious as to why someone as playful and energetic as Demyx had never played a video game before. He also noticed how Demyx's eyes kept drifting towards his hot chocolate and it took a lot of energy to keep the smile off his face. Of course Demyx was the type who liked hot chocolate. Without hesitation Zexion stood up and walked to the cabinet, pulling out all he'd need to make Demyx a cup of hot coco. He glanced over the bag of marshmallows, not giving them much thought, but something told him Demyx was a marshmallow type of guy, so he pulled those out as well and began to make him the elixir he seemed to be so drawn to.

"Yeah well, my… um…" Demyx started saying as he watched Zexion pull out hot chocolate mix and a cup, and were those marshmallows? Why was Zexion making more hot chocolate? He already had a warm cup resting in front of him. He wouldn't be making it for Demyx, no one did anything for Demyx, so why would Zexion. Then he began to panic when he realized what he was saying. Did he want Zexion, his crush, his everything, the only person he could see himself spending the rest of his life with, knowing he was so poor his family couldn't even afford the necessities of life? His dad hunted their meat, his mom grew the vegetables, cooked all their food from scratch, and their clothes were church donations to them. What if Zexion's family was rich and looked down upon him hanging out with a scavenger like Demyx. It'd be like a modern day Romeo and Julius, instead of Juliet because Demyx and Zexion were both men. Which actually sounded like a good idea to Demyx, maybe he'd write a song about it. But not now, now he had to get back on task. Was Zexion the type who wouldn't care that he was poor, or was he the type who would leave Demyx high and dry because he didn't have money? "I um, you see….uh, my um parents…it's just, we um…"

Zexion was beginning to wonder if forming words correctly was a problem for Demyx. Then he got to thinking about what exactly he'd asked the blond and realized that his family probably didn't have enough money for the games, and admitting that must have been embarrassing to him. Roxas and Sora hadn't said much about their cousin before he moved in, but Zexion did know that Sora and Roxas' parents were low middle class, so it wasn't too unbelievable to think Demyx's family was worse off. Deciding to ease Demyx's worried mind, Zexion interrupted as he placed the cup of hot chocolate in front of the blond, "Demyx, its okay. May I assume you didn't have the money for games?" With an ashamed nod, Demyx's gorgeous aqua eyes finally left his for the first time since he'd arrived in the kitchen. But Zexion wasn't having any of that. He felt Demyx should never be ashamed of anything that makes him who he is. "Demyx, don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Demyx asked, still avoiding Zexion's eyes.

"My family didn't have much money either, if that makes you feel better. But don't look away from me. From the day I met you you've always kept unabashed eye contact. Don't change that because I guessed something about you, and don't do it if you tell me about yourself either. You should never be ashamed of being who you are. How many marshmallows?"

"But who I am is someone no one likes. Two in the cup, and the whole bag on the side."

Zexion smiled at Demyx's request before giving him what he asked for, "I like you."

"You don't know me."

"True. But in the two times I've spoken with you I haven't found anything to dislike." Zexion claimed.

"Then you're special. Soon enough you'll find I'm very difficult to get along with."

"I don't believe that."

"For now." Demyx said sadly, before shoving a marshmallow in his mouth.

Zexion sighed. He didn't like seeing Demyx so sad, but it seemed to be the way the blond truly felt. He tried to be happy, but he'd been mistreated even though he deserves so much better, so he couldn't help but be sad sometimes. Zexion walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a tube of Neosporin out of the junk drawer. Then he walked back to the table, pulled his chair closer to Demyx, and using a light touch under his chin, forced Demyx to look at him. "So what happened?" He asked as he examined the injury, before uncapping the tube, putting a small amount of gel on two fingers, then gingerly spreading it across the angry red marks on Demyx's face.

Demyx gave Zexion a surprised look when he felt the two gel coated fingers on his cheek. Zexion was touching him. Of course it was only because he needed minor medical attention, but he was touching him none the less. "Um, my carpet attacked me this morning. So it's noticeable huh?"

"Just a bit." Zexion smirked at the blond, who he noticed was smiling again. "I don't have to leave for school, for another hour or so. How would you like to play your first video game?"

Demyx learned a lot about Zexion that day. Mostly he learned that he's really good at pissing people of, which is something they have in common, except Zexion does it on purpose, and Demyx just does it because it's who he is. He also learned that he really loved video games, all of them. And on top of that, he was also really good at them. And the final thing he learned was that Zexion was a bit protective of him, though he couldn't figure out why. All he knows is that while Sora and Roxas would rather have him go listen to his music in his room while they hang out with Zexion, Zexion would rather Demyx stay.

It was about a month after their first meeting that Zexion made it clear to Sora and Roxas that Demyx would always be included in their fun, and Demyx had no idea what to make of it. And it only made his crush turn into love. Yes, he could use that word. He hadn't at first, but now he was sure of it. He remembered the day perfectly. It was a normal Saturday, his cousins were in the basement, and he was on the couch playing the new game Zexion had let him borrow when there was a knock on the door.

Demyx quickly paused his game, tumbled off the couch, picked himself up, and skipped to the door. A huge smile covered his face when he was met with Zexion's gorgeous form in front of him. "Hi Zexy!

"Zexy?" Zexion asked before sneaking past Demyx without an invitation.

"Sora and Roxas are in the basement." Demyx said, changing the subject from Zexion's nickname. He really didn't want to explain that he called him Zexy because he was constantly mixing sexy with Zexion when he spoke and thought of the slate haired man.

"Of course they are." Zexion commented as he walked to the basement door and knocked. "Sora, Roxas?" While waiting for an answer from the twins in silence Demyx stared at Zexion without shame and Zexion curiously examined what he could of Demyx's body language. Unfortunately Demyx was one of the harder people to read. His body said one thing, while his face said another, and his eyes said something completely different. Sora and Roxas were easy to figure out, but Demyx…he was a challenge, and Zexion loved it. Finally after about a minute they could here footsteps coming up the stairs behind the door which was then pushed open.

"Hi, Zexion. We kind of forgot we invited you over." Sora smiled sheepishly while Roxas nodded behind him.

"Clearly."

"Yeah, sorry. Anyway, let's play some Xbox, we haven't heard you mentally scar someone in a while." Roxas suggested.

"Yeah, Demyx go hang in your room or something." Sora commanded.

"But my game's not over?" Demyx said confused as to why he was suddenly being kicked out of the living room, although he shouldn't be, and he knew it. No one ever wanted him around. So Demyx hung his head and drearily walked to his gaming system intending to turn it off. But before his feet could drag him too far, he felt a slender hand wrap around his upper arm.

"That's quite unnecessary." Zexion said pulling Demyx back towards the group, ending the blonde's depressing walk of shame. "We have four controllers, he will play too."

Demyx also noticed that Zexion seemed to pick up on the fact that he didn't handle name calling well. While in the heat of the game his cousins got a bit intense and called him all sorts of names that reminded him of the things his father used to say to him, and he'd eventually have to excuse himself and leave the room. He missed his home, he hated that the thing he remembered best about it was all the things his father had said to him, he hated that he missed the place period and wanted his family to love him, and he hated that he needed to calm down and try to keep the tears away before he could go back to the game. But whenever he left the room he could hear Zexion talking very firmly to his cousins. He couldn't exactly make out the words, but the slate haired man seemed to be lecturing them.

They didn't mean to hurt Demyx with their words, they just didn't understand. Their father had never called them a 'dumb shit', 'worthless fag', or told them he hates them. So while those words were just playful game banter to them, they meant much more to Demyx. It tore him apart every time he heard them. And Zexion seemed to have figured it out and explained it to Demyx's clueless cousins. He'd talked to them so many times that it seemed to have finally sunk in and the twins were now very careful with their word choice.

If that wasn't enough to make Demyx fall deeper in love with the slate haired man, the way he talked to him made Demyx completely melt. Zexion talked to him like…like he was a human. Not just a human, but a man capable of thinking and speaking and forming opinions. He didn't dumb things down for the blond, or jump to the conclusion that Demyx didn't understand his question if he didn't answer right away, like everyone else did. Instead, Zexion allowed Demyx to think about the question he had asked him and answer him intelligently rather than the rushed response he normally had to give people, which always ended up sounding idiotic. Zexion just had a way of making Demyx feel so comfortable…and a bit tingly. But his father's words continually ran through his head, he would never be good enough for Zexion, nor was he intelligent enough for him, he was just Demyx, the man who would be alone for the rest of his life.

Unfortunately, his lack of intelligence, or rather, common sense, had him doubting his father, and thinking that maybe the man had it wrong. But, just in case his father was right, he'd tried to distance himself from Zexion. He'd tried to make it seem like he couldn't care in the least that Zexion had entered a room, even though every time the slate haired man stepped near him his heart pounded a million beats a second and he forgot how to breathe. Demyx had a feeling his eyes gave him away but it didn't stop him from attempting to get the 'I don't give a damn about you' body language correct. He couldn't bear being a hindrance to Zexion. He cared too much about him to ever risk the beautiful man's happiness. But that was the past.

As previously stated, Demyx had gotten to thinking on this day; thinking about Zexion. And he felt that he just may like to be a hindrance to the blue haired man. Why, you might ask? Well it's not because he didn't love him anymore, he loved him more than ever. No, it's because his thoughts had landed on a particular incident, one that made him think, maybe, just maybe, Zexion liked his abnormalities, and the trouble he caused. Even though no one else could stand him, maybe Zexion could. Maybe Zexion was made for him. And he could thank Ienzo for this discovery.

Ienzo had been a part of their family for about two months when he ventured out of the house on a particularly cold winter day and climbed onto the roof. Demyx, having already built a strong relationship with the rather large bandit quickly ran after him in only slippers a pair of ragged jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't care that the snow was a foot deep, frozen solid in some places, and that his attire didn't keep him warm, he just wanted his fuzzy friend back. Ienzo was the only person, well animal, who didn't run from Demyx when he started talking. He thought Ienzo loved him, in an animal sort of way, and that was special to him. Demyx didn't ever remember anyone loving him. Maybe his grandpa did, but it was also possible his grandpa just loved his musical ability. He didn't want to lose his raccoon; he'd brought so much joy to his life. So without thought of consequences Demyx ran into the snow after his best and only friend, "Ienzo! Get down right this minute! I mean it." He yelled up at the cheeky critter on the roof. "Don't hiss at me! I'm super serial!"

While circling the house as Ienzo moved across the roof, a certain neighebor came up behind Demyx to investigate what all the shouting was for, and why his adorable new neighbor was outside, in this freezing weather without much clothes on. "Demyx, what are you doing?" Zexion asked.

"Ienzo is on the roof." Demyx furiously used both of his hands to indicate the raccoon looking down at them. As soon as the blond had stopped following him, Ienzo had stopped moving, no longer having fun with the game. "I keep telling him no. No Ienzo, no roof for you, no. But what does he do, he climbs onto the roof the first chance he gets." Demyx fumed as he wrapped his arms around himself and his body was consumed in shivers.

Zexion shook his head. He had no idea what an 'Ienzo' was, but he didn't like how Demyx's skin was starting to turn blue. He shrugged his own coat off, since he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and handed it to the blond, who graciously grabbed it and pulled it on. "Who, pray tell, is Ienzo?"

"My raccoon." Demyx sighed and once again pointed at the ball of fluff on his roof.

"The one we couldn't get out of the house over two months ago? Why have I not noticed him before, and why are all the letters of his name the same as mine?" Zexion inquired, somewhat peeved that the raccoon shared a common interest in Demyx and the letters of his name.

"There's no 'x', and they're the same letters 'cause we were mad you didn't help get him out of the house. But now I love him, and since he refused to leave, and disappeared when animal control came, Roxas and Sora said I could keep him. You've never seen him because he does a lot of hiding when other people are about. He only really likes and sometimes listens to me. I got him litter box trained! It was difficult, there were many fights, but it's done now. And, and, and, he keeps me warm at night, curls up right next to me. We eat junk food together while watching TV, and sometimes he joins me in the shower, and he sleeps on my feet while I'm playing piano. He's so adorable, WHEN HE'S NOT ON THE ROOF! Actually, he is kind of cute just sitting there sneezing isn't he?"

"I think he's laughing" Zexion commented, still somewhat jealous of the raccoon. He wanted to be the one keeping Demyx warm at night, eating junk food while watching TV, and spending every hour of the day with him. And instead that masked imposter was entertaining the blond.

"Yeah, probably. But he's still adorable." Demyx smiled up at Ienzo. "I don't want to lose him Zexy, he's my best friend."

Zexion sighed. Even though he wasn't fond of the monster he'd resigned himself to helping seeing as Ienzo seemed to be so important to the blond. "Demyx, from what you've been saying, I'm pretty sure the raccoon…"

"Ienzo."

"I'm pretty sure Ienzo likes you, what if he's just playing a game with you. You were chasing him around the roof, but if you've noticed he hasn't moved once since you stopped chasing him. Try calling him down now that you aren't playing his game."

"Ienzo, off the roof!" Demyx commanded and earned some angry chatter from the raccoon. "Get down here you furry little coon!" When Ienzo didn't move Demyx looked desperately at Zexion.

"Hmm, maybe you can lure him with food, although that didn't work last time."

"If you ever want to see a cheese ball again you'll get your ass down here right this instant" Demyx yelled one last command. Then his heart dropped as Ienzo began to back away. "No, no don't leave me Ienzo, you can still have cheese balls." The raccoon only back up farther and Zexion felt his own heart crush for Demyx as his only friend walked further away from him. "No!" Demyx let out an anguished cry. "My grandpa left me, don't you do it too!" He cried.

Zexion had no idea what to do. Human psychology was his talent, not animal. He'd do anything to get that raccoon to come back but he didn't know how, and felt utterly useless to help the one person who meant more than anything else in the world to him. Then all of a sudden Ienzo started galloping forward, quickly turning into the fastest run he could manage in his slightly overweight form. As he neared the edge of the house Ienzo used his hind legs to jump off the house.

"Ienzo! Suicide is not an option!" Demyx yelled as he threw his hands out in a catching position and chased after the fuzzy beast.

"Demyx!" Zexion called after the blond, who he feared would get hurt catching the overweight troublemaker, and followed closely behind him.

"Gotcha!" Demyx gleefully exclaimed as Ienzo crashed safely into his arms, though the force of his weight falling so far sent Demyx crashing to the snowy ground. Luckily, Zexion was right behind him, ready to catch the blond, and rather than slamming onto the frozen ground cracking his head open, he landed on top of Zexion's much softer body.

Zexion saw the furry cannonball slam into Demyx and immediately went into action, catching the blond before he fell into the frozen over snow. Sure, he probably had a very large bruise from taking most of the impact but Demyx was not bleeding on the ground, which was a rarity. Letting out a sigh when he knew Demyx was okay, Zexion let his head fall back lightly while his hands remained on Demyx's stomach and just below his neck.

Demyx was quite surprised to find himself relatively unharmed and extremely tingly. Zexion's arms where wrapped around him, high on his chest and low on his stomach, since Ienzo was in the middle, and it was sending millions of hot needles poking throughout his body. How did Zexion have such an amazing effect on him. If he stayed like this much longer he knew his body would betray him and tell Zexion exactly how much he liked him so he pushed himself off Zexion while holding Ienzo in one arm. "I'm sorry Zexy." He said as he held his arm out and helped his crush off the ground.

"It's hard to imagine what life was like before you." Zexion smiled and quietly walked away, leaving the rather stunned looking Demyx to wrestle the raccoon off of his head.

To this day Demyx couldn't get that last comment out of his head. Did it mean Zexion enjoyed having him in his life? If he did, would he still enjoy it if Demyx were there day and night? Could his dad have been wrong? Is there someone out there for him, specifically the beautiful slate haired neighbor? Now that he thought about it, his dad didn't like him. Demyx was his only son out of three children, and he'd failed him. Therefore he wouldn't want him to be happy, which very likely meant he was lying about Demyx's lovability. Which also means it's quite possible that he is good enough for Zexion, and that he and Zexion could very possibly be quite happy together.

Then again, seeing as he'd never used it before, Demyx's gaydar could be off and if he made a move on Zexion the slate haired man would run screaming…in a very sexy and manly way. But love means taking risks, right. So if Demyx wanted to get Zexion to notice him, and convince him to love him for the rest of their lives, he'd have to make a move. He needed to do something to show his crush how he felt. As these thoughts rolled through his head he continued to brush his fingers over the strings of his new sitar, a gift from Zexion, while Ienzo slept, curled next to his neck.

The worst that could happen was that he'd say no. Actually, the worst that could happen was that Zexion was indeed straight and he'd tell Demyx he hated him and never wanted to see him again. But Demyx felt, he was pretty sure, it was probably worth the risk. His whole life had sucked, to some degree, and he figured it was about time that something good happened. He just needed a plan.

_Part three coming soon…ish~_

**Well, it's turned into a three shot. And I realize once again, there is no cookie cake; it shall be in part three.**

**The reason it will be updated soonish and not soon, is because I have some school things to take care of and don't know when I'll have time to type again. My last day of school is Dec 15****th****, so if it all comes to the worst, I'll probably update a week after that.**

**Thanks for all Reviews, Favs, and Alerts.**

**I promise I'm still writing all my other stories. Unfortunately I've been in a good mood, therefore can't write "Details", so I wrote this funnyish story, and I haven't updated the others cuz I'm slightly stuck on them, but I'm still working on them, no worries.**


	3. Intermission

**. : : The Cookie Cake Incident : : .**

**-A small Intermission with Sora and Roxas-**

**In These Moments**

"Mmm, Roxas…Demyx is right down the hall." Sora whined as his brother roughly pushed him up against the wall of his bedroom and immediately began trailing his tongue down his neck placing feather light kisses every couple of inches.

"I know. And he's sleeping." Roxas stated before nipping the exposed flesh on his brother's neck.

"Nngh…fine." Sora tilted his head more, giving Roxas better access. "I still don't know why you let him move in. We had a good thing going. Nobody knew abo—"

"Ah ah, stop there." Still holding Sora against the wall with one hand, Roxas placed a single index finger against his brother's lips. "Zexion figured it out."

A small smile pulled at the corners of Sora's mouth before he stuck his tongue out and licked a trail up Roxas' slender, silencing, finger. "But our family didn't know. If Demyx finds out—"

"He will be the only one to know. Our family doesn't talk to Demyx. Even if he did, by some incredible feat, find out about this, he'd have no one to tell, and we'd still be safe." Roxas placed a gentle kiss on Sora's lips before moving back to his delicate neck.

The brunet gave his brother a disbelieving look. He didn't mind what he and Roxas shared. It was true, unlike everything else in their life, this was real. They loved each other. It wasn't a fake love to show in front of friends and family, not like their parents love. It was a real love, the kind you hid in front of friends and family in order to stay together. It was the kind you'd die for. The kind you'd give up everything for. It was real.

But just because they felt this way didn't mean anyone else would accept it. Therefore, Sora firmly believed no one should ever find out about this, because not everyone would be as cool as Zexion upon finding out. Yet Roxas seemed like he didn't have any worries of being caught, or about what they would do if they were caught. Despite being one of the features Sora loved about his brother, it also concerned him that he wasn't more careful, that he was so daring with his affections towards Sora in public and even in their own home. He didn't want this to end, and if they weren't careful that just might be one of the consequences they'd have to face.

However, there was something in Roxas' smooth voice that calmed him. No matter how much he worried, day and night, in these moments it made his heart flutter to know he was the only one Roxas dropped his constant state of irritation for. When he was with Roxas, his brother was nice; he was sweet, and loving. He was protection and comfort, he was everything Sora ever wanted, and everything he needed. No one could get between them, and he was sure of it, in moments like these.

With a small smirk Sora pushed himself off of the wall and his brother off his neck and onto his awaiting bed. Then he looked down at the soft anticipating expression on Roxas' face, the begging in his eyes for Sora's soft touch on his skin, and his mouth, opened slightly, asking for Sora's needy kiss. To be truthful, Sora couldn't take it anymore. He and his brother were meant for each other, and he knew that.

It was all that mattered to him, Demyx be damned. He wanted Roxas, and he wanted him now. Faster than he could form a new thought Sora was on his knees at the edge of the bed ripping Roxas' pants off.

**AN: Why? Why did I update TCCI with a chapter that has nothing to do with the story, and only has a small tiny mention of Demyx's existence?**

**1.) I like to think I'm cruel, and teasing seems to be a nice way to do that.**

**2.) I had it. It was in my notebook. It felt like it would go to waste if I didn't upload it.**

**3.) I'm confirming Roxas and Sora's relationship. Plus letting you know a little bit more about them, and a little bit more about why Sora is a little crueler to Demyx than Roxas is.**

**4.) Why not?**

**5.) I'm going to be uploading Part 3 either tonight, or tomorrow, hopefully tonight. I'm writing it right now seeing as I was inspired while watching Julie & Julia or w/e that movie is called.**

**6.) If I do a spin off, it'll be about these two.**

**Oh, one final word. This used to be a lemon. I cut it, deleted half the story. That is why it ends like there should be more.**

**Look for part three soon.**


	4. PART THREE

**. : : The Cookie Cake Incident : : .**

**-Part Three-**

With new determination, Demyx quickly stood up from his bed, causing Ienzo to tumble down from his original sleeping spot and hiss at him for daring to interrupt his peaceful slumber. Turning around to face the feisty critter Demyx bent down to be eyelevel with him. Then he stuck a finger in Ienzo's face and said in a stern voice he used strictly for showing Ienzo who's boss, "Don't you hiss at me! Today is a good day…hopefully…and I might be getting you a new daddy! So be nice! And don't be hatin'!" Sensing that Ienzo's temper tantrum was over, Demyx pulled back with a large grin on his face. Then he pivoted on his feet and went to put his Sitar on its stand, which resided next to his bed. While his back was turned he heard a slight hiss, and quickly turned his head to find Ienzo sitting politely on his comforter. "Hmm…" After a few more minutes of starting at the innocent raccoon Demyx turned back to his stand and put his sitar in its place, just before hearing it again; that unmistakable hiss. "Okay, you know what?" He nearly yelled as he spun around, once again finding his fluffy friend minding his own business. Demyx briefly looked around the room to see if it was possible that something else was making the noise, but came to the realization that Ienzo was just being Ienzo, and it was time to kick some furry grey ass. "I know it was you!" He pointed in the raccoon's face accusingly.

Ienzo gave him an 'It wasn't me' look that Demyx was quite familiar with. Slowly strutting back and forth in front of his fuzzy friend, Demyx began to speak in the knowing voice of a parent who had just caught their child red-handed. "I know that face Ienzo. That look means: I want you to think I didn't do it, so look at my adorable face and know it to be true. But you see Ienzo," The blond made a sharp turn and stared down the raccoon, "I'm not fooled, I see you for the bandit you are!" As he moved in close, never taking his accusing eyes off the coon, Ienzo stayed perfectly still, and even managed to look somewhat ashamed. When Demyx decided he had made his point and started to move back, the raccoon hissed. "That's it!" Demyx yelled, and pounced on top of the critter.

Demyx and Ienzo let out their battle cries as they wrestled for the top positions. The raccoon's claws dug into the blonde's skin, while the blond pulled at the gray hair attempting to pin the pest. "Arrr, there's no use Ienzo, I am the boss, I will win…Oww!" Ienzo managed to escape Demyx's grip and climb into his back, at which point he began gnawing on the blonde's head. "That hurts! You're gonna fuck up my hair Enzy stop it! Ahhh!" With a growl from Demyx and a screech from Ienzo, the blonde twisted himself until he rolled off the bed. Predicting the pain of falling with the blond, Ienzo released his head and ran from the room allowing Demyx to fall to the hard floor alone. "Oww!" Demyx groaned. "That means I won Ienzo, you ran, I win, I am boss!" He called after the scurrying raccoon, while rubbing the shoulder he landed on. "You better run! I'll show you who hisses at me!"

With a frustrated sigh, Demyx pulled himself back onto his feet and walked to his full length mirror. He had no idea how the mirror had gotten there, it just showed up one day, but he found it useful on occasion, like when he is deciding what he's going to wear. It had a small spider web like crack in it from where he'd punched it after waking up in the middle of the night thinking someone had come to rape him. When his hand began to bleed and Roxas drove him to the hospital he realized that was probably an overreaction on his part.

Looking beyond the crack, Demyx examined his temporary outfit. He was wearing a baggy pair of black sport shorts, and a pair of knee high, blue and black, striped socks, one pulled up to his knee and the other just below, which were achieving their goal of keeping his legs warm. Demyx had decided a few days ago that today was the day he was going to make his move. The only thing he'd planned so far however, was his outfit, which was in the wash, hence the temporary outfit. So he'd spent the majority of the morning thinking of things he could do for his crush to catch his attention and let him know his feelings. Naturally this meant after about five minutes he started reminiscing about the past.

In those five minutes of actual planning he'd thought of everything from a homemade 'just because' card to a brand new Mercedes. He just couldn't settle on what would be the best way to say, "Zexion, I like you, and this is my way of showing it, so please accept my…blank…because I think we are meant to be together." It just wasn't an easy decision to make. Demyx decided a change of scenery might spark a bit of inspiration so he stepped out of his room and made his way down the hallway, past the basement door, and into the kitchen on his right.

Upon entering the room he sat down at the table and looked around. It was a rather large kitchen for the size of the house, which was why they bought it. Sora was very fond of cooking. He may not have had all of the state of the art equipment, but he did have the room to move around. This is where Demyx spent most of his time with his cousin and it was the first kitchen he'd ever been in. It had the classic black and white checkered tile floor, matching black stove, dish washer, and refrigerator complete with an ice maker. The wooden cabinets were black and the counter tops white giving it a crisp, clean, modern look, and it was always kept in pristine condition.

An idea struck demyx when he looked over the stove. With hurried steps he made his way over to the shining black object he'd been dying to use for months and ran his hand along the handle. Oh yes, he had an idea. As his mom always told his sister, "The way to a man's heart, is through his stomach." _I'm going to make him a chocolate chip cookie cake!_

A large smile spread across Demyx's face as he attacked the cabinets and fridge pulling out all the supplies he would need. Next he grabbed a few bowls and a pan, and got to work. He wasn't as clean as Sora would have liked him to be in his prized kitchen, but Demyx couldn't help it that nothing wanted to go directly into the bowl. The opening was only about eight inches wide; anyone can see the trouble in aiming for that anyway. So Demyx was relatively sure Sora would understand.

He was also quite surprised that everything seemed to be going well. He'd only made a cookie cake once and on that occasion Sora was with him and teaching him. Today Demyx was on his own. And when he finally had all of the ingredients mixed into one bowl it took every ounce of strength he possessed to _not_ stick his finger in and lick up the incredible concoction. But he had to make it perfect for Zexion, and with that thought on his mind, he ignored his desire to devour the raw dough, and settled with getting the cookie on the pan, and into the oven. Now, he had to wait.

So with nothing else to do Demyx skipped over to the wooden dining room table, jumped on top of it, facing the oven, and watched his cookie heat up through the window in the oven. After a while, which for Demyx was about forty seconds, he got bored and decided that something was missing. It didn't take long for him to figure out what exactly was missing. In fact it was so obvious it should have smacked him in the face. He couldn't fathom how he'd forgotten about it.

Without further ado, Demyx hopped off the table, skated across the kitchen tile in his slippery socks, and slid down the wooden hallway floor where he lost control, threw his arms out in an attempt to balance himself, and ultimately slammed into his bedroom door. "Owwwwey!" He whined as he fell to the ground in a broken pile of bones. But in under a second Demyx was up and walking into his room. He could never be bothered with injuries. They were much too time consuming and he was always moving.

After entering his room he glanced around in search of the one item he could never live without, but it wasn't hitting him in the face. So began his search starting in the drawer of his nightstand, digging through the random piles of junk. _Not Here!_ After diving under his bed, burying himself deep within the jungle of his closet, and crawling across his floor Demyx's heart was beginning to race, his pulse nearly jumping out of his skin, and his brain was struggling to remember where he'd last seen it. As he paced back and forth on the rug, his fingers began violently pulling out strings of hair. _Where is it you idiot? Where did you lose it damnit? Wait, light bulb! My dresser! I put it on top of the dresser!_

Demyx quickly lunged towards his antique dresser, knocking a lamp off it in the process and sending glass spiraling all over the floor. "Ha, you missed me! You suck lamp! I win!" Demyx stuck his tongue out at all the shards of glass spread across his floor. Then he began frantically sweeping his hand along the top of his dresser, and let out an agonized whine when he still failed to find his lifeline. "Oh, why are you being so cruel to me Trazom?" Demyx called out to his missing mp3 player. Yes he named it. "Maybe it fell in." He mumbled to himself and began ripping his clothes out of the drawer, throwing them haphazardly onto the floor, letting them join the broken pieces of glass. When there wasn't even a single sock left in his drawer Demyx looked at the pile of clothing in his room with a huff. Trazom was still missing.

He was so consumed with grief that he forgot that his serial killer lamp had just done a kamikaze and made his floor a minefield. So Demyx stepped forward and immediately impaled his foot on a piece of glass. "Ow, ow, ow!" Lifting his foot up, Demyx ripped the piece of glass out of the arch and threw it across the room. Then he glared at the largest part of the lamp he could find, "Can't you see that I'm having a bad day, biatch! God, show some mercy! Oh no, my cookie! I left it unattended!"

With renewed knowledge of the danger on his previously spotless floor, Demyx leaped over the glass, sprinted into the hallway, and towards the kitchen. His foot was emitting a small, stinging, throb of pain with every step, but he ignored it as usual. When he ran past the piano he suddenly came to a halt, and then slowly turned around. "Trazom?" The smile that spread across his face almost split it in half. That was until he started to smell something funny. "Oh, please don't be my cookie. Stay there Trazom, don't move, I'll be back."

Once satisfied Trazom wasn't moving, Demyx flew around the corner and into the kitchen. His eyes immediately went wide when he glanced at the smoking oven. "Oh no! It is my cookie! What the hell am I supposed to do? Sora didn't cover this." Demyx whined as he swatted at the smoke. "Ahhhh." Giving up on his actions Demyx ran around the corner again, and up to the basement door. He was about two seconds away from opening it when he thought better of it and chose to bang on it with his fist instead. "Sora! Sora! The oven's mad! You didn't tell me what to do if the oven started PMSing! Sor-"

"God what Demyx, what?" Sroa growled when he opened the door.

"The oven." Demyx stated simply.

"What about it?" Roxas asked as he joined Sora at the door.

"It's mad." Demyx whispered in response, almost as if he thought the oven would explode if it heard him talking about it.

"What did you do?" Sora threw a hand over his face. "Please tell me it's not on fire."

"It's not on fire," then he added in a softer voice, "Yet."

"Oh my God. I told you, didn't I? I warned you not to teach him how to cook." Roxas reprimanded his brother in a calm matter as they made their way towards the kitchen with Demyx closely following them.

"What were you making Demyx?" Sora asked.

"A cookie cake."

"Why?"

"I was making it for Zexion, because, you know…I-I like him. I just thought that maybe I could make him notice me if I gave him a cookie."

"That's stupid." Demyx's face fell at Sora's words.

"Yeah, he already notices you. Making a cookie when you've never really cooked before, is not the best way to let him know you're interested in- my god is that thing smoking!" Roxas's eyes went wide at the sight of the angry oven.

"Yeah that's not good, open it Demyx." Sora commanded. "And to add to what Roxas was saying, Zexion's a straight forward guy, you should probably just come out and tell him you like him. Now open it!"

"But I think it's starting to hiss."

"Open the damn oven Demyx!" Sora yelled.

"Okay, hold on." Demyx walked out of the kitchen and into the front room where Roxas and Sora heard him rummaging through a junk closet.

"Dem—"

"Hold on!"

When Demyx arrived back in the kitchen Roxas and Sora could only shake their heads. They'd long since become immune to their cousin's crazy and entirely humorous antics. On Demyx's head he was wearing a blue dew rag beneath black bowler had, a black cooking apron with red hearts covered his bare chest, and he had two huge blue oven mitts on each hand. "Dressed for war?" Sora asked.

"Precisely." Demyx beamed at the brunet.

"Good, now that you're prepared, go open the door." Roxas insisted.

"What if it tries to bite me?"

"It's an oven."

"I'm scared."

"Open it before I kick you out of the house!" Sora screeched.

"You wouldn't'?"

"No I wouldn't, but you still have to open that thing." Sora said as he pushed Demyx toward the raging oven. Demyx attempted to resist but his socks made it impossible for his feet to stick to the floor and he was forced forward against his will.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm going! Stop pushing!" Demyx demanded.

Placing his fist on his hips, and sticking a foot out, the brunet stared at his cousin, "Well?"

Demyx, who had completely forgotten what they were doing, remained in his place, blankly staring into his cousin's eyes. "What?"

"What are you waiting for?" Sora indicated the smoking oven with both of his hands.

"Oh yeah!"

"You're such an idiot." Roxas muttered and leaned against the table.

"Don't' be hatin'." Demyx responded in a saddened voice, reminded of his father.

"Just do it Demyx." Sora commanded as he walked back to Roxas.

Knowing he wouldn't be getting help from his cousins Demyx turned back to the stove, furrowed his brows, and stared down his mortal enemy. "Alright you fowl beast," he threatened the oven while Sora and Roxas simply shook their heads and got ready for the show. It didn't matter how old he got, Demyx just seemed to get more and more strange. "I'm going to win here. The sooner you realize that, the better. So back down now, or suffer my merciless wrath!" The oven then let out the agonizing whine of something deflating. "That's right, bow before your master!" Demyx stated before he began tiptoeing towards the object of his current obsession. He was determined to beat this beast down and be triumphant.

His feet silently padded across the linoleum floor, while he kept his hands in a defensive position at his chest and struggled to keep his breathing regular. A tiny bead of sweat formed on his forehead and began a jagged path down his face until he brought one of his mitted hands up and whipped it away. He could feel the beat of his heart speeding up with each step that brought him closer to his demise or what he thought may be his demise.

Finally, after two grueling minutes, he made it to his destination, holding a slightly shaking hand out to grab the foreboding handle. As his fingers closed around their target Demyx gently began to inch the oven door open. Although inch may be an inappropriate word; after an entire minute of having his hand on the door, he'd only opened it about a centimeter. Behind him Roxas and Sora were growing impatient. "Oh, get on with it already!" Sora shouted causing Demyx to let go of the door and jump away from the oven with a startled scream, barely muffled by the oven mitt thrown across his mouth. His other mitted hand took residence over his pounding heart which was nearly jumping through his chest, as he struggled to catch his breath.

Leaning against the counter, several feet away from the oven, Demyx glared at his cousins, "Don't do that Sora!" He exclaimed as soon as he was able to breathe again.

"Just get it over with Demyx!" Roxas insisted.

"I was! Then someone interrupted me." Demyx sent another glare to Sora before rubbing his mitts together and walking back to the oven. "Now understand this Beast! I was not scared, not one bit. You aint got nothing on me!"

"Let's try to do it faster than a snail this time." Roxas interrupted.

"Shut up." Demyx whined. "If you want things done right do it yourself. Don't give it to me, I fuck everything up."

"Fine, fine, just do it." Sora demanded, and Demyx gave them both a not so threatening death glare before turning back to the oven.

"It's just you and me, mano y oveno." With renewed vigor and determination Demyx placed both mitted hands on the handle and started to gently pull it open. What met his eyes after he cracked it open a fraction of an inch, was not what he was expecting. His cookie cake resembled less of a cake and more of an extremely overfilled water balloon. The angry batter had risen over the sides of Demyx's pan and was now bubbling in random places threatening to burst.

"Come on Demyx, open it." Sora insisted.

Obeying his cousin, Demyx, using both hands, opened the door farther. Without warning the cookie burst, sending burning batter everywhere. Completely startled, Demyx blocked his face with one arm and let go of the oven with the other arm at the same time, causing the door to close on his elbow. "Ahh!" Demyx cried out as pain shot through his arm. He could smell his skin burning, hear the gruesome sizzling, and feel every layer of skin being forcefully stolen from him. He quickly ripped what was left of his arm out of the door, turned around and started fleeing from the oven at top speed, all while cradling his elbow.

xXx

Roxas and Sora watched with mild amusement as their cousin hauled ass away from the oven, tore past them, jumped onto the table, slid across it knocking over random items, and finally landed on the ground at the other end. He then forced it onto its side and used it as a shield. "It attacked me! It attacked me! With burning hot spit, then it bit me!" They heard their cousin's hysterical voice come from behind the table and burst out with laughter. "It's not funny. It hurts. And it's still throbbing and stinging."

Roxas noticed his voice sounded like it held a trace of tears in it. And Demyx was not one to cry, so he assumed there must be a reason, and his laughter immediately stopped as he turned to his brother. "Did he get burned?"

"I don't know, but this has been highly entertaining." Sora said before walking towards the oven. Then he opened the door and his jaw dropped at the sight. "Oh Demyx?" This would all be cleaned. He'd leave for a little while and when he came back, it would all be cleaned. There wouldn't be batter covering the inside and some of the outside of his oven anymore, it'd all be cleaned. Sora was sure of it. So sure of it, he took a deep steadying breath to keep himself from killing Demyx.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what you're doing?" Sora took another deep breath.

"Trying to stop the painful throbbing?"

"No, you're cleaning this oven."

xXx

Demyx poked his head over the table. Clean the oven? But he was still hurting from the last time he was inside that thing. He fell to the floor and leaned against the table before twisting his elbow so he could see the area that was emitting such an unbearable pain that he was almost having a hard time recovering from it. His forearm looked almost like someone had just painted it a glossy color of red with a bit of acid mixed in.

"So since our oven's dead, do you want to go out to eat?" He heard Sora ask and immediately jumped up raising both hands.

"Oh, oh, me, me!" He exclaimed with a smile bright enough to guide a boat to shore as he enthusiastically jumped up and down. "Me, me, I want to go! Where are we going? I need to get dressed." Demyx ran forward intending to get dressed when Roxas reached his hand out to stop him.

"Demyx, you're not going." He said.

"It's just me and Roxas. You are staying home, and cleaning the mess you made of my kitchen and oven." Sora finished.

And just like the cookie cake, moments earlier, Demyx deflated. "Oh, okay. I'll just, stay here and…clean." He spoke to the room as his cousins walked out the door together. Although Demyx hated to be left out, he was used to it now, and rather than throw a fit and retaliate, he simply pulled up a chair and sat down, silently hoping they would turn around and say, "Just kidding!" But they never did.

Demyx watched as Ienzo padded into the kitchen in the hopes of getting food. "Ienzo, why does everyone hate me? Why do I have to be me?" He asked before picking his raccoon up and placing him in his lap so he could pet him. "I wish I was someone else. Someone my family can like, someone who Zexion can love, someone who, who isn't me…" As he was speaking his heart out to the only raccoon that would listen, the oven made a popping noise scaring the living hell out of him. He unintentionally dropped Ienzo, which earned him a scratch to his shin from the grey ball of angry fluff. Then he ducked behind the fallen table and looked down at the damage. His socks were ruined, there was no question about that, and his leg was bleeding. "Ienzo! You scratched me! I thought we were having a tender moment." Then the oven popped again. "Ienzo get over here. You need to protect yourself." Demyx yelled convincing his fuzzy friend to join him behind the table for protection.

"Alright here's the battle plan," Demyx stated as he dropped to his hands and knees reaching Ienzo's level. "We need to get to that beast," Demyx pointed around the edge of the table as both he and Ienzo snuck a quick peek at the smoking monster. "And then we need to press that there switchy." The raccoon sent Demyx a strange glance, and the blond quickly caught on and waved a hand. "Button, switchy, all the same. I say our best plan of action is to be sneaky and stay low, we'll surprise the enemy, come up from underneath it. It'll never expect a thing."

Demyx enjoyed spending time with Ienzo. They'd come a long way from the day they'd newly fallen into each other's lives and were yelling at each other in the living room to where they were now, preparing to battle the enemy across from them. And as always, tonight Demyx would fall asleep on his bed, with Ienzo curled up next to him, gently breathing against his mid back.

"Alright Enzy. It's time." Demyx spoke. "Let's go." He began moving forward, army crawling across the floor with Ienzo following close. Halfway to the oven they stopped and Demyx turned his head, raising a finger to his lips to keep Ienzo quiet. "We are almost at our destination. Don't do anything unless I tell you to. It is a matter of the utmost importance." With a wave of his hand they continued forward.

As they got closer and closer Demyx could hear a steady hum from the oven, almost like the calm before the storm. His arms were barely holding him up they were shaking so much, and his burned elbow throbbing more and more with every breath, but he was determined. "Alright Ienzo," he began once they reached the monster. "You're going to watch my back while I jump up and attack. Got it?" Without watching for a response, Demyx quickly pushed himself onto his two feet like surfer getting on his board and stared down the beast. "This is the final face off you detestable dog you, any last words?" The oven let out one more angry pop, and Demyx jumped forward, quickly pressing the off button. Then he turned around, dipped down to pick up Ienzo, and ran away, ducking behind the table for cover.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, and clutching Ienzo tightly to his chest against the underside of the table, Demyx poked his head over the side of it and investigated the silent oven. "I-I think he's safe Enzy." He whispered, still keeping his tight hold on the now struggling critter. "I'll go investigate, you stay here." Demyx stood up, and started carefully walking forward when he looked down. "I said stay here Ienzo!" Once again the raccoon began struggling against Demyx's hold and unintentionally dug a claw into his fresh burn. With a sharp his of pain the blond dropped Ienzo to the ground and grabbed his arm. Then he watched his furry friend walk away slowly. "Oh, don't be mad. I didn't mean to yell at you, or drop you, I'm sorry. Come back?" Ignoring him, Ienzo trotted around the corner and left him alone. "Fine! You know, you are really moody sometimes!" Demyx yelled after the raccoon as he let go of his arm, and held his hand up to his face to see it coated in blood.

"Eww." He said shortly and wiped the blood onto his chest and off his hand. Then he walked forward and opened the oven door when he reached the defeated monster. It was still emitting a warm heat but he was careful to keep both arms away from danger as he bent down to look inside. "Oh shit." Leaving the door open he opened the drawer next to the oven and pulled out a metal spatula. Then he bent back down and poked at the remainder of his cookie on the oven walls. It didn't give at all. The batter was cemented to the sides of the oven. "It's supposed to be fluffy! It's not supposed to be sticky and hard" Demyx's arm began working harder to scrape the candied cookie off the sides. "Stupid…piece of…shit…cookie !" He groaned out unable to make any progress. "Okay, new plan." He said out loud as he jumped to his feet. "I'll just press the magical self clean button. Why do it yourself, when someone else can do it for you right?"

Demyx closed and locked the oven door before triumphantly pressing the self clean button and skipping away to the table, putting it back on its legs. "There we go." Smiling at his work, Demyx clapped his hands together and looked around the rest of the kitchen. "Ienzo! Where'd you go?" When his fuzzy friend didn't show himself, he decided to go find him. He hated when Ienzo was mad at him. After searching the house up and down, he found Ienzo hiding in his duffel bag. "Ienzo." Picking the creature up, he held him close to his chest and started walking down the hall. "That is not the place for a raccoon. That's where clothes go. You belong in my bed. You're too special to be-"When Demyx walked into the kitchen his eyes flew wide open, as he dropped Ienzo, who hissed at him and ran off.

Billowing clouds of smoke were pouring out of the oven so thick he could barely see his hand in front of him, and breathing, that was a joke. He quickly pulled the bandana over his mouth and grabbed the spatula off the counter. "Damn you beast! I will not stand for this. You fiery tactics don't faze me! I'll water you like a dog on a hot day bitch!" With as much power as he could muster up he pulled the spatula back and brought it down on the stove breaking it in half, sending the flat end straight at his face. "Oww! You can't use my own weapon against me!" Demyx screamed as he swatted at the smoke around him and started coughing. "Your poison won't hurt me."He coughed out.

xXx

Zexion was sitting at his kitchen table, drinking tea and reading a book when he noticed the distinct smell of smoke in the air. He wasn't cooking anything, and it wasn't strong enough to be coming from his own house. That really only left one other option, because who else would fill the air with smoke. Demyx. Zexion quickly dropped what he was doing as the realization occurred to him, and tossed on his shoes to go run to his friend's house.

As he threw open his back door he his assumption was confirmed. His friend's house did indeed seem to be on fire, and Demyx was no doubt inside, alone. Without hesitation Zexion jumped off his deck and ran through their yards and up to the door of his neighbor's house, not bothering with knocking today, he quickly went inside, and covered his mouth and nose as he found his way to the kitchen. What he saw, wan not at all what he had expected, though, as he thought to himself, he realized he really should have expected it.

Demyx, dressed in one of his weirdest outfits yet. And oddly enough, it was still sexy. Zexion shook his head at the thought. He couldn't stop thinking of this blond. Ever since he'd moved in his thoughts had been consumed by him. He wanted nothing more than to take care of this man for the rest of his life. He wanted to catch him every time he fell, to teach him every time he there was something he was new to and curious about. He wanted Demyx to live with him, so he knew that he was safe, and wasn't constantly worrying what trouble he might be getting into over here. Zexion, wanted to be with this man, who was currently fighting a smoking oven.

Zexion smiled and shook his head watching him. As there was no immediate danger, he felt he could just watch Demyx move about the room in his clumsy way as he tried to beat the oven to death. Then something caught his eye, and his smile immediately faded. The blonde's elbow was red and charred, clearly showing that he was recently burned. Zexion couldn't have him in pain; he had to put an end to this. "Demyx." He said as he stepped into the kitchen.

xXx

Just as Demyx was about to swing a new spatula at the stove he spun around seeing Zexion. "Oh thank God, Zexion! It's trying to eat me, its spitting things and it bit me and it's making noise and I can't breathe anymore, and Ienzo is gone, and I don't know what to do I was just trying to make a cookie for you so that I could tell you I like you, and so you would notice me, and it's just going all wrong Zexion. It's all wrong. I…" Demyx's eyes went wide as he realized what he'd just said. He had wanted the moment to be perfect, he had wanted it to be the perfect atmosphere so there was more chance Zexion wouldn't run screaming. Standing in a ridiculous outfit, with a spatula in his hand, surrounded by smoke was not ideal.

"Demyx…Lets go outside okay. Roxas and Sora can deal with this when they come back." Zexion spoke quietly as he grabbed Demyx's good arm and pulled him from the house. Demyx could only numbly follow him out of the house. He wanted to know what was going on in Zexion's mind. He wished he could open it up and see if he hated him now, but he couldn't.

As they walked up to Zexion's porch, Demyx saw his raccoon, safely waiting there and was relieved at least about one thing. He still had to fix the rest however. He couldn't have Zexion hating him. He couldn't stand if he never saw that gorgeous man again. If they couldn't be together, he still wanted to have him as a friend. He'd never had a friend better than him. "Listen Zexion, I'm really sorr-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Zexion gently put a finger on his lips and made him sit down on his bench with him.

"Please don't say you're sorry, or that you didn't mean it." Zexion said softly as he pulled his finger away from Demyx's lips. "Because I want what you said to be true. Demyx, you don't need to make a cookie to make me notice you. Although," Zexion smiled his beautiful and rare smile at Demyx, "If you didn't, you wouldn't be you. But even without it, I see you, I notice you, and I want to be with you every day Demyx. I like you too Demyx. I like you a lot. So please don't take back what you said. Please be with me?"

Demyx couldn't believe what Zexion was saying. He could only stare at Zexion as each word left his lips, making the happiness inside Demyx grow to astonishing size. When Zexion spoke his last word, Demyx shakily grabbed Zexion's hand in both of his and smiled at him sweetly, as he shook his head. "I won't take it back then; I really did mean it, every word. Zexion, I want to be with you too." He couldn't believe what was happening to him right now, but his happiness felt like it was exploding out of him and he had to wrap his arms around Zexion and hold him tightly, he had to feel that hug he felt from him the first day he met him.

And Zexion gladly returned it. He never intended to let go either. Demyx was his to protect now.

.End.

**AN: I finally finished it. After who knows how many months.**

**As I said, if you want more of this story, it will be about Roxas and Sora, and of course Demyx and Zexion will make an appearance as well. But if you would like a spinoff, let me know, and I'll see about writing it. I certainly have ideas for it.**

**Thank you for all the Reviews, Faves, Alerts, and sticking with me through this, even though it took forever. I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
